Secuelas
by Shadow grey 99
Summary: Muelas del juicio secuelas . Haha don't panic it means Wisdom teeth's aftermath . A very natural thing but hard to delay peep inside to see .
1. Secuelas

Eight in the morning and he just had a nice bath . Oh so refreshing air he inhaled deeply .

Ring ring ..a call interrupted an a small smile crept across his face .

Tarika jii.. , he whispered .

\- Good morning , Tarika ji .

\- Good morning , Umm listen Abhii jeet , I know you aren't busy at all so take a leave and meet me at my place on sharp 9 .

\- At your place ?

\- It's important Abhijeet , she uttered in a straight voice .

\- Oh okk .

He could feel butterfly in his stomach

' Important ! ' , he giggled .

Ting tong..

\- Heyy, exact time . Smart huh I'm impressed ,

She welcomed him with an impressive smile .

\- You know me , he smirked . So...

he raised his brows in a questioning way .

\- Oh ! yes , The reason I have called you because ...

I'm getting my wisdom teeth out , she uttered in one go .

\- Accha .. wisdom teeth , he repeated .

Kya ??!!

\- Hmm , she nodded . Have a seat .

\- Isliye mujhe bulaya !

\- Yes , I want you to come with me because .. you know the after math and all stuff . I really don't want to create any scene , she tried to explain .

\- Okay , So What I have to do ?

\- Everything , she whispered .

\- Hein ?

\- Abhijeet ..

she passed a cold stare . He gulped and smiled sheepishly .

10 minutes later on car .

\- Kya baat hein Tarika ji aj apne mujhe driving ke ijazaat dedi wo bhi apki car ki .

\- Hmm kyun ki aj mujhe toh tum hein sambhaloge toh abhi se sambhalo , she smirked .

Ek minute .. suno Abhijeet , car roko .

\- Arey yahan kyase rokdu , yeh non parking area hein .

\- Then slow down your speed , I really have something important to say .

He slowed down the speed a little .

\- Dekho Anastasia ke baad mere muh pe duct tape laga dena .

\- Hein , kya ? areh don't worry Tarika .

\- Nahi tum meri halathon ka faida uthavogey .

\- Mein.. mein apka faidaa kyase utha skhta hoon ? Don't worry Tarika ji relax , he tried to assured her , contacting their eyes over the looking glass .

\- Toh agar mein ulta seedha kuch karoon toh , Don't you dare clipped it , she warned . I hate those idiot boyfriend jo apne girlfriend ke video nikal ke social media pe chorte hein, she fumed in anger .

\- Accha toh mein apka boyfriend hoon , he smirked .

\- Tezz chalavo ..

In waiting room ,

Dr. Tarika next you are .

\- Yup sure .

\- Mein bhi chaloon ? , he asked babyishly

\- No need , see you after one and a half

and she left .

\- My godd , ettusa darr bhi nahi hein .

After an hour ..

Excuse me , Sir Dr. Mishra is calling you .

He was feeling sleepy a bit cause of that long time of silence .

\- Huh .. She's okay na ?

\- Yes , sir . Just make sure all formalities have done well .

He tiptoed to the chamber and there she is . Sitting peacefully , mouthful cotton and with a weird dizzy look , He deeply stared her and helped her with a hand .

\- Chalein Tarika ji ?

She nodded .

Silence ...

He was feeling nervous a bit cause almost 15 minutes had past and still she is in same position .

\- Tarikaa , finally he broke the silence .

\- Huu , whuru wee gowuing ...

\- Haan???!!! , oh ghaar jayenge , He smiled sheepishly .

She tried to get rid of those cotton but feel sleepy . She was looking hell cute on that position hand over her mouth , messy strands partly covered her face .

They reached her residence .

He tried to call her but his heart skipped a bit . She was really looking soo cute .

He clicked a photo and suddenly remained her warning . He smiled and deleted it .

He carried her in bridal style and slowly placed her on sofaa .

locked the door and went to the kitchen .

\- Apple sauce toh nhi hein mashed potatoes banaa lungaa I guess aur kya kaha tha doctor ne . Oh haan , yeh mein kyase bhul sakhta hoon ..

He hurriedly left the house .

In grocery shop

Icee cream... Chocolate or Butter scotch umm both is her ever favorite . But Vanilla bhi sahi rahegaa .

\- Which flavored sir ?

\- Chocolate , vanilla , butter scotch , he replied plainly .

He had locked the door with keys he remembered but it's locked from inside .

Matlab wo uth gyi ..

Tarika Darwaza kholo , he again rang the bell .

\- Pehle password bataoon , she uttered in a shaken voice .

\- Hein password ?? Tarika plzz darwaza kholo .

\- Galat password kripya dubara koushish karein , she sounds robotic .

\- Arey Ice cream pighal rahein .

\- Yess yess you are close enough .

\- Close enough ?!! huh accha Ice cream ..

' Ice cream ' Tarikaa ji .

\- Welcome ..

She opened the door . And her look almost gave a heart attack to our beloved cop . He scanned her head to toe . She had a cloth tied over her head , In one hand she's grabbing a broom .

He gulped in tension .

Tarika ji ..

Aap edar aavo , baitho . He made her sit . He tried to take of that cloth piece .

\- Noo , I have bad headace .

\- Accha .. lemme make you feel good . He slowly pressed her head .

\- Hummmmm thank you .

She grabbed the ice cream box and start eating .

Tumko chahiye ? , she asked innocently .

\- No ..

\- Movie dkhogey ?

\- Aapko dekhna hein ?

\- Yeh tum mujhe aap kyun bulate ho ? Abhijeet ??

\- Umm , he calculate what to say .

She stood up on sofa and faced Abhijeet . She pulled his cheek . Ale le le , you are chubby .

\- Kya chodo ..Dard ho rha hein .

he removed her hands as it was really hurting .

\- ' Aap Humse hamari zindagii maanglete hum aapko khushi khushi de dete ' , She yelled loudly in a dramatic way .

\- Hein ?!! he was really confused . Kya hua .

\- Kya hua ! a tear slipped from her eyes .

' Apne toh Humse Hamara gurur hein chin liya ' , She sobbed .

\- O mere Kashi bai Matlab Tarikaa ji . Gaal kichney mein kya gurur hein ?

\- Aha haaa haa, she cried her heart out .

\- Areh re ..Nhi rotey , apko aur gaal kinchna hein mera ? , he asked quickly .

\- Huu , she replied cutely .

\- Thik hein phir

He placed her hands again over his cheeks .

She smiled a little . And suddenly pecked his cheeks .

\- Halaath sach mein mushkil ho rahe . Ye Anesthesia ka asaar kab khatam hoga , murmured .

Par jo bhi hein yeh toh sach hein ke dil se bilkul bachhi hein meri Tarika ji .

Ab kaun kaun betaab hein more after maths ke liye ?

 **a/n :** I know I know local Anesthesia don't even work like this but imagine krne mein kya khraabi hein . It's better than those alcohol and drugs stuff . Dr .Saheba pehle hi maafi . I'm nadan baccha you know naye naye wisdom teeth aye hein mere .Tnx for reading guys , take care .


	2. secuelas 2

\- Abhijeett , come here . Right now .

\- Haan haa ..

He was in deep thought as he was really having trouble to handle her .

\- That pagal doctor took off my teeths . Aaa here can you see ? , she managed to speak .

\- Tarika listen .. What I've told you wrap ur jaw with this ice bag and be patient . You know naa the more you'll speak the worse will be the pain .

So just... he wrapped that ice bag again .

here hold it . I'll get some soup .

\- I want Rajma .

\- You can't eat it naa .

\- Yeah . hey see here... I can feel the hole . She tried to poke it with her finger .

\- Noo no , Don't do that , He hurriedly put the bowl down and grabbed her hands.

\- I can feel ...

\- Aap chalo yahan se .

He wrapped his hand around her and dragged her towards the sofa .

\- Oh my godd ! Is it blood ? I can taste blood . Is it my blood ? !!

\- Damn I told you na That's the exact reason why I was warning you .

\- I've drunk bloood . I've become a aa Vampire . Oh my goddd.. , she cried out .

\- Areh vampire.. Ta tarika calm down.

\- Cough cough .. I've become a Vampire I am not a human any more , she yelled .

\- Aain ?!!

he was really confused .

\- A vampire doctor or a doctor vampire , she calculated .

Plz godd it was an accident I don't like blood . I don't wanna be a freaking vampire doctor .

She was yelling and crying . But he really had patience ..

He grabbed a glass of warm water and offered her.

\- Here .. Have some water.

She sipped a little . Gurgled and spit it over on the floor .

\- Haha , all out , she uttered in a dizzy voice .

\- My godd.. , he whispered .

It was really hard to deal but he knew that he had to keep patience .

He slowly wiped her lips and she smiled .

\- Gracious , she uttered .

\- My pleasure , he smiled .

\- Don't make this face ..It's too irresistible to control ..

\- To control what ??

\- You know whenever you do take care of me I feel like giving you a lots of Besitos . You know how many Uhh uno , dos , tres , quatro , she started counting .

\- Areh bas bas .. relax Tarika . I'm afraid why you're acting that much Spanish .

\- Gimme besito , she ordered in a demanding voice .

He smiled over her childish behavior and softly kissed her fore head .

\- hummm thank you .

\- I'll get some soup .

Here .. the last one ..

\- Noo it's tasteless .

\- Okay okay , he gave up .

Hey , your lip is swollen . He softly touched her lips .

\- Yeah she sensed .. am I looking Kardashian ? Yess .. Now I'm Kardashian . See my lips are soo filled . Think I should put on some lipstick over it .

\- Aain ?

\- aain nhi hein . I wann lipstick ..

\- Areh , suno toh Tarika . Tch ..

\- Abhijeet .. come here .

He exclaimed of her sudden moodswings . She's smirking . My godd.. what's going over her mind , he thought and stepped towards her .

\- Come here honey boo boo .

Her playful tone made him gasped .He tiptoed towards her .

She have gathered all of her makeup stuff .

\- So ..Let's play a game . I'll show you my makeup items and you have to guess the name . If you are right than it's ok but if you're wrong then ..

\- Then ?

\- Then you will receive a punishment . I'll put that over your face . Ha ha yeah .. that specific wrong answered makeup item , she said in excitement .

\- I'm not playing any game .

\- Accha ? Then I'm calling Salunkhe sir he'll beat you up , she yelled .

\- Nhi nhi .. okay .

He agreed as he didn't want to create any scene .

\- What's this ?

\- A lipstick .

\- Good . And this one ? She showed him a foundation .

\- Umm a liquid brightness cream used to get a brighter tone I guess , he answered with confusion .

\- Well I'll take it . You were close enough . It's a foundation .

\- Now tell me What's this work for ? She showed him a mascara . Actually a mascara brush .

\- Err yeh toh ..

He grabbed the mascara brush .

It's pigmented . Yaa I know isse safed baal chupatey hein , he answered with a winning smile .

\- Yayy , she clapped her hands in excitement .

\- I'm right na? , he confidently asked .

\- Nooo , you're not . You lose I win !! she passed him a dangerous smirk .

And now I'll put it on you . He he ha .

\- Huh ??!! No , listen tarika ..

\- Sshhh

And she bends towards him . Her body was dangerously close to his . She tried to put it on his eyelashes but as her hands were shaking she accidently scratched his eye .

\- Auch ..Oh Tarika yeh kya kiya ?

\- Oh , I'm so sorry . It was an accident . I don't wanted to hurt you . Sorry Abhi , she uttered and softly caressed his eyes .

\- It's okay my love .

He noticed her moist eyes . Those eyes speaks a lot . He just love those deep , smokey eyes which can reflects her every possible emotion .

He softly grabbed her hands and kissed her palm . He tucked those messy strands behind her ear .

Softly while twisting her curls ..

\- Are you sleepy ? Wanna take a nape ?

he uttered .

\- Humm , she nodded

He carried her towards bed .

\- Think I need to change my cloth . It's stinky . ewww.., she managed to speak .

Go and get one ...

\- Okay .

He stepped towards the almirah and tried to find some .

\- There .. on the third row wrapped with packet . Gimme that .

\- Oh ! you want a new one .

He smiled broadly and passed the packet to her .

\- Thaank youuu .

She tried to wear it over her dress and too in front of Abhijeet .

\- Hey hey hey .

He dragged him towards restroom .

\- Here ... Change your cloth and do call me when you're done .

He went outside .

-Abhijeeeet ..Abhiiii , she yelled .

\- Yeah yeah

He kind of ran towards her .

His eyes got double in size after watching the scenario inside .

\- Ye ye kya pehney hein tumne ?

wait .. is it mine ?

\- Yess . I'm looking pretty na?

\- Haaan m matlab..

how could he deny ? she indeed looking aura . How perfect she is .

Her hardly covered body , those long bare legs and a deep amazed stare . Oh ! It's irresistible . He gulped .

\- Abhi !!!

\- Haan ?

\- Yeh na meri favorite hein . Jab bhi ap mission ke liye jate ho yaan phir case ki wajay se mulakaat nhi hotey toh isse baat ban jatey hein . I used to wear it whenever I miss you . It smells like you .

He again deeply noticed her . She had messed up in the buttoning of shirt .

\- Don't move . Lemme button it in correct order , he warned .

He unbuttoned the messed up button line .

\- So , Why you are wearing it now ? As I'm present here aur tumhe ye mila kahan se ? , asked while buttoning .

His finger touched her skin in such a delicate way that made her stomach goes funny .

\- Ha ha Abhii

\- Tch don't move .

He arranged the mess .

Damn .. She was looking more beautiful before , he thought .

\- Nap time ...

She throwned her body into bed .

He covered her with a blanket . And turned to move . She hurriedly grabbed his hands and uttered babishly , Tussi ja rhe ho tussi na jao .

\- Dramma queen .

\- Yahaan awao ..

He sat beside her and she placed her head over his lap and signaled him to caress her hair .

\- Tumne bataya nhi mera shirt tumhare pas kya kyase hein ?

he deepened his finger into her curls .

\- ummm lemme sleep . She cuddled more .

He just smiled . He really loving her childish avatar . Actually No , He loves are just the way she is . He loves to fell in love with her again and again .

a week later at forensic lab .

\- Hello ,Tarika ji !

\- Good morning Abhijeet .

\- Good morning . Tabiyat kyasi hein aapki ?

\- Good , she replied with a straight face .

Her that cold voice made him gasped .

\- Aapse ek baat punchu ?

\- Wo shirt apke paas kyase ayi ?

\- Sorry ?!!

\- Apko yaad nahin ?

\- Abhijeet I really don't know tum kya bole ja rhe ho . But I'm busy now I'll talk to you later . hmm ?

He nodded .

\- Bye , he passed a disappointed look.

\- Hey ! Take care , she whispered .

He smiled broadly and left the lab .

\- Kuch raaz ko raaz he rahne dena chahiye . I'll get you Aloo paratha today as your gift , she uttered to herself .

 **A/N: Sorry for late update and Thanks for reading . Take care all .**


End file.
